1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor electrical power receptacle and a control system thereof, and more particularly, to an outdoor electrical power receptacle and a control system thereof which are controlled by a remote control apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Take outdoor lighting an example for illustration, electrical power receptacles with extension power cords must be placed outdoor to provide electrical connection for outdoor lighting devices. When users want to turn off the outdoor lighting devices, they must go to the outdoor and turn off power switches disposed on the electrical power receptacles, for achieving the objective of turning off lights. If the users want to turn on the outdoor lighting devices, similarly, they must go to the outdoor area and turn on the power switches of the electrical power receptacles mentioned earlier for achieving the objective of turning on the lights.
As such, the conventional electrical power receptacles with extension power cords for providing the supply of electrical power in outdoor areas are inconvenience of use because the users must go between the outdoor areas and the indoor areas to perform power switching control of the electrical power receptacles.